


We speedrunning friendship

by Lemontea_Baddecisions



Category: Video Blogging RPF, mcyt
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I am so sorry I am not funny, I spell Sapnap correctly one(1) time, I'm bad at updates so I'm sorry if it takes a moment or several, I'm just gonna carry this fic with my tags, Niki is not adopted but she's pretty much the older sister, No angst here that's another project :), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Relationships, Puffy is mom shaped look at her collect these kids like pokemon, Ranboo & Tubbo are brothers, Schlatt is their dad, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Texting, Tubbo is canonically homeless so I gave him all the home, author most likely had adhd but are trying their best, dream team, groupchat, inspired by other textfics, might fuck around and shove found family down your throat lovingly, no beta we die like wilbur soot, slightly OOC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28426083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemontea_Baddecisions/pseuds/Lemontea_Baddecisions
Summary: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tJFqdLg58i4ya hear that? it's speedrun time what speedrun? friendsaka a groupchat is made and several idiots are forced socialize with each other and chaos ensuesaka I had an excuse to write a vibey chat fic and filled it with hybrids and found family
Relationships: Antfrost & Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap, Cara | CaptainPuffy & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Niki | Nihachu & Toby Smith | Tubbo, No Romantic Relationship(s), Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 9
Kudos: 84





	1. [Music man: my mother was a Samsung fridge...]

**_Dream_ ** _has added 10+ people_

 _Welcome to the beginnings of_ **_Speedrunning Friends_ ** _group_

 **_Dream_ ** _has nicknamed 10+ users_

**Dré** : Hello friends and future friends don’t ask how I got everyone here nice to meet y’all 

**Dré** : You all can call me Dream no that’s not my real name no you don’t get to know what it is! Oh! And I’m a wolf hybrid!

**Bees Boopid** : Hello! Im Toby please just call me Tubbo though I’m a ram hybrid and I like bees!

**Jump in the Cacc** : Tubbo wtf you aren’t gonna question this weird as shit gc that just appears out of nowhere with like 10 people we don’t know!!!

**Bees Boopid** : No? Why would I? Dream is my friend I gave him everyone’s info well most of them at least idk like 4 people here 

**Dré** : HEY! Don’t expose my secrets like that /hj

**Bees Boopid** : sorry dream!! 

**Jump in the Cacc** : whatever...

**Lol colourblind** : Stop harassing my notifs I’m trying to do things 

**Dré** : No <3 we’re speedrunning friends George introduce yourself 

**Lol colourblind** : And if I don’t? 

**Dré** : :)

**Lol colourblind** : My name is George I am a phantom hybrid and currently being threatened into writing this send help 

**Bees Boopid** : @Music man @Jump in the Cacc @BloodLadle @Dad pog @Capitalism but gun @Mom Shaped @Immortal Angel @Norememberman enderman You all as well introduce yourselves!!

**Jump in the Cacc** : No

**Bees Boopid** : Yes :)

**Jump in the Cacc** : Hi or something I’m Tommy I’m a raccoon hybrid I don’t trust any of you except Tubbo

**Bees Boopid** : :D

**Music man** : You don’t trust me Tommy? I’m hurt, wounded, betrayed, heartbroken

**Bees Boopid** : ....

**Music man** : Right! Hello, I’m Wilbur I play guitar and the cat keyboard I’m an enderman hybrid

**Does he is a furry?** : cat keyboard? 

**Music man** : yes it meows when I press on the keys 

**Does he is a furry?** : I- okay

**Dré** : Hey introduce yourself good sir!

**Does he is a furry?** : What?

 **Does he is a furry?** : Oh right I’m Fundy I’m NOT a furry just a fox hybrid I honestly know like 1 person here aside from tubbo so I’m just gonna wait for him

**Dré** : A name! Name for the joke! Yes!!

 ** _Dream_** _has nicknamed one user_

**Does Fundy is a furry?** : I hate it here already

**Jump in the Cacc** : OI change my name too everytime I type I get P to the T to the S to the D 

**Dré** : I don’t even get the reference Tubbo just told me your info and a vague bit of you all to get a nickname 

**Bees Boopid** : Oh I forgot! One moment dream Ill send ypu the video

**Jump in the Cacc** : TUBBO NO!!!!!

**Dré** : Holy shit...I think that’s the hardest I’ve laughed all month thank you Tommy and Tubbo

**Bees Boopid** : All month? damn I thought the video was a bit better than that

**Dré** : I mean maybe but my boys are pretty funny SPEAKING OF @Samsung Fridge @Alcoholics Anonymous @Muffin Man where tf are you all

**Samsung Fridge** : honestly my phone was dead this entire time

**Music man** : my mother was a Samsung fridge...

**Dad pog** : Will no, not again

**Samsung Fridge** : I’m sorry I am not your mother Wilbur also how the fuck is your mother a fridge 

**Dad Pog** : when I first found him it was in a broken down Samsung fridge he just tells people that

**Music man** : Phil how could you just deny my biological relation to her

**Dad Pog** : Wilbur please

**Dré** : Introduce yourselves!! Both of ya!!

**Samsung Fridge** : Heyo I’m Sapnap I’m a blaze hybrid in other words the best at giving hugs in the history of ever unlike other people in this gc (George) I’m actually hyped to be here :)

**Bees Boopid** : hmm no I will call you snapmap

**Samsung Fridge** : What why?

**Bees Boopid** : it is just your name now okay snapmap

**Dad Pog** : Hey Mate I’m Phil I’m an ender dragon hybrid and the father of 3 very chaotic children I apologize in advance for anything they do mainly Tom and Will

**Music man** : we get it you have a favorite 

**Bees Boopid** : @BloodLadle Intro! Intro! Intro!

**BloodLadle** : Names Techno I’m a piglin hybrid also known as the second worst thing to ever happen to the orphans 

**Music man** : Don’t let the lack of words deceive you he’s a nerd a dramatic as fuck nerd 

**BloodLadle** : I know where you sleep 

**Music man** : I would hope you do we fuckin share a room 

**Muffin Man** : Language!

**Music man** : w h a t

**Dré** : :D 

**Muffin Man** : Hello everyone! I’m Bad I am a wither skeleton hybrid I like baking and all of the DreamTeam has called me dad multiple times

**Norememberman enderman** : What is the ‘DreamTeam’?

**Dré** : Me and my bois 

**Norememberman enderman** : Ah- I see 

**Bees Boopid** : istg if you and the others don’t show up in this chat soon I will scream so loud and say you have hurt me the favorite 

**Norememberman enderman** : Tubbo, you are not the favorite...

**Bees Boopid** : 5

 **Bees Boopid** : 4

 **Bees Boopid** : 3

**Norememberman enderman** : OKay chill gimme a second

**Bees Boopid** : :D

**Norememberman enderman** : I’m Ranboo I’m an enderman hybrid I have horrible memory so sorry if I forget some stuff oh and I’m 6’6 :)

**Music man** : AYYY same hybrid pog!!

**Norememberman enderman** : Oh! Cool…do I lose my tallest one flex?

**Music man** : No, I’m 195cm I suppose about 6’5 

**Norememberman enderman** : Yes!!

**Lol colourblind** : we get it you’re tall

**Samsung Fridge** : must suck being small huh George??

**Lol colourblind** : I am going to fight you

**Capitalism but gun** : Tubbo why tf are screaming 

**Muffin Man** : Language

**Capitalism but gun** : bless you, Tubbo?

 **Bees Boopid** : Figured it’d be the fastest way to get at least most of you here 

**Immortal Angel** : Tubbo! I was worried you were hurt!

**Capitalism but gun** : that’s fucked up Tubbo, that’s why you’re the favorite

**Bees Boopid** : HAH suck it Ranboob

**Norememberman enderman** : Tubbo please

**Dré** : introduce yourselves pwease uwu

**Capitalism but gun** : only if you never do that again

**Dré** : valid

**Samsung Fridge** : DREAM!! My e y e s dude

**Dré** : 😘

**Lol colourblind** : I hate it here Dad come pick me up they’re stupid 

**Muffin Man** : Sorry George I’m busy with skeppy and the others 

**Lol colourblind** : I can’t believe you would do this to me I’m honestly hurt

**Muffin Man** : Okay no need to be dramatic 

**Music man** : I read that as completely monotone 

**Lol colourblind** : it was 

**Jump in the Cacc** : seeing your names together makes me think the same person is speaking. Stop that

**Dré** : @Capitalism but gun @Immortal Angel owo pwease

**Capitalism but gun** : The name’s Schlatt I have picked up 2 children way later that recommended my sister and niki help me take care of them I’m a ram hybrid 

**Dad Pog** : Define ‘way later than recommended’ please 

**Capitalism with gun** : @Bees Boopid @Norememberman enderman what age did I pick you all up like stray animals

**Bees Boopid** : 10

**Norememberman enderman** : 11

**Immortal angel** : HI!! This is tubbo i got niki;s phone because she took ton long but her name is niki she is a rabit hybrid she is my biscally sister she bakes a lot okay i am gving the the ohone back

**Music man** : A name I will actually remember! Hello Niki 

**Immortal angel** : Hello Wilbur!

**Dré** : Okay we are missing 3 people @Mom shaped @Alcoholics Anonymous @LGBBQ hurry up!!

**LGBBQ** : Hello!

**Does Fundy is a furry?** : E ret!

**LGBBQ** : Fungii!!!

**Dré** : ✨friendship✨

 **Dré** : NOW intro! intro! 

**LGBBQ** : I’m eret to my knowledge the only human here be gay do arson fundy and tubbo are two people I would die for

**Alcoholics Anonymous** : Arson?

**Muffin Man** : !!!!

**Alcoholics Anonymous** : Hey Bad!

**Dré** : Hi :)

**Alcoholics Anonymous** : Hi Dream

**Dré** : :)))

**Alcoholics Anonymous** : Yes don’t worry I’m going Dream, I’m Antfrost, cat hybrid, I follow be gay, do arson like a religion I am honestly only late to this chat because I on a call with ❤Red❤ 

**Does Fundy is a furry?** : S I M P

**Alcoholics Anonymous** : Yea heart emoji

**Norememberman enderman** : D-did you just type out heat emoji

**Alcoholics Anonymous** : yes :)

**Jump in the Cacc** : That’s dumb

**Bees Boopid** : Schlatt where has mother dearest gone

**Mom shaped** : I’m in the kitchen Tubbo

**Bees Boopid** : Okay :D

**Mom shaped** : I have taken her phone thus is still tubbo but this is Puffy she is a sheep hybrid while not actualy my mum she helps out schlatt because ranboo is a horrible child >:) okay i’m putting this back here 

**Norememberman enderman** : Stop the slander please

**Bees Boopid** : No :)

 **Bees Boopid** : Okay thatr is everyone (for now) now it’s time for friendship 

**Samsung Fridge** : so...y’all like minecraft?

**Jump in the Cacc** : YES I AM SO GOOD AT THE GAME

**Bees Boopid** : All of Tommy’s family plays Phil and Techno are legends!!

**Samsung Fridge** : Oh yea? 

**Bees Boopid** : Yea Techno’s most famous for his 1000 win streak and winning the potato war and Phil had a 5 year hardcore world until he...didn’t and has a new one with a lot of lore and it’s really cool 

**Dad Pog** : O god not the baby zombie please Tubbo

**Bees Boopid** : Sorry Phil

**Dré** : Oh! Technoblade and Philza I honestly should’ve realized sooner 

**Music man** : L 

**Dré** : This is, b u l l y i n g

**Music man** : Good :)

**Samsung Fridge** : D r e a m I wanna play minecraft with the new people make a server

**Dré** : Ight everyone dm me your IGN’s we don’t wanna keep sappynappy waiting to long 

**Lol colourblind** : I have a bad feeling about this

**Jump in the Cacc** : Shut up bitch it’s just because we’re better than you 

**Lol colourblind** : wanna bet?

**Bees Boopid** : ✨friendship✨


	2. Samsung Fridge: oh that’s a little fucked up I think I have to like, hate crime you now Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The disks are mentioned then I got distracted so they planned a surprise for Tubbo :)
> 
> Puffy collects another child for her collection

Jump in the Cacc: Dream you are a bitch

Dré: Good morning to you to Tommy

Bees Boopid: what’d he do tommy

Jump in the Cacc: exist 

Jump in the Cacc: and go through my shit

Dré: but I didn’t tho? 

Jump in the Cacc: Yes, yes you did you stupid son of a bitch

Dré: Tommy I literally haven’t been to your place there is no way I could have taken anything of yours

Bees Boopid: Did you take from The Barrel?

Dré: I took from a barrel that was buried in the ground

Bees Boopid: ao then yes you did 

Music man: o shit he took from The Barrel, that’s fucked up

BloodLadle: what is The Barrel

Jump in the Cacc: I am offended you have offended me Tech no blade

Bees Boopid: it’s a barrel we buried far out from everyone’s houses and put some of our favorite things in there like a safe Wilbur was the only person who knew about it but he’s never stolen from it 

**_Tubbo_** _has nicknamed one user_

Bees Boopid: @Blood for Khorne 

Blood for Khorne: ?

Bees Boopid: Okay so I was reading this book and ti talked about a blood gid and they had the name Khorne and i know youe whole thing is blood for the blood god and since khorne is the blood god it thought it was funny 

Blood for Khorne: I- no change it back

Bees Boopid: No, anyway what did he take tommy?

Jump in the Cacc: the disks

Dad Pog: ...shit

Bees Boopid: Dream that’s kinda fucked up /hj

Samsung Fridge: wait how I’m confused 

Bees Boopid: the disks we’re like tommy’s first big gift after he got adopted by phil 

Samsung Fridge: oh that’s a little fucked up I think I have to like, hate crime you now Dream

Dré: I’ll give em back in a bit I’m vibing 

Jump in the Cacc: Dadza

Dad Pog: Yes

Jump in the Cacc: Dadza may I cause property damage

Dad Pog: Sure Toms

Lol colourblind: Dream can you stop screaming 

Samsung Fridge: Can’t talk rn he’s being mauled by either a raccoon or a child either way it’s pretty funny

Music man: The correct answer is it’s both 

Samsung Fridge: p a r d o n ?

Blood for Khorne: Tommy’s a raccoon hybrid so it’s technically both 

Jump in the Cacc: Tubbbo oopen your door quic k im running for my lifre rn

Bees Boopid: It’s unlocked Tommy

Capitalism but gun: don’t slam my fuckin doors Tommy 

Bees Boopid: he says he’s sorry he’s just hiding and doesn’t want Dream to find him

Norememberman enderman: are you hiding with him? 

Bees Boopid: No

Norememberman enderman: is he in the house 

Bees Boopid: Cannot cinfirm nor deny 

Lol colourblind: Dream why are you hunting down a child?

Dré: at this point spite 

Does Fundy is a furry?: Okay it’s been a few minutes and I found whatever was going on to be entertaining what happened 

Bees Boopid: Dream came in started looking for Tommy and he did after he found a very worried Puffy who was trying to get tommy to tell her why he was scared shitless so to make a long story short Dream is getting told off by basically my mum and I’m afraid 

Dré: She pulled the ‘I’m not mad just disappointed’ card I feel like crying I’ve never met this woman before in my life but like I....;-;

Norememberman Enderman: update: he is crying Puffy feels bad me and Tubbo might have a new brother

Samsung Fridge: DAD!! THEY’RE STEALING DREAM >:(

Muffin Man: O-o please don’t steal dream we care about him

Mom Shaped: This is my son now Sorry bad :P

Dré: :D!!!

Samsung Fridge: I am going to start crying give him back 

Lol colourblind: Give him back Sappynappy is crying on me 

Dré: Mom can I stay with my friends

Mom Shaped: of course Dream 

Dré: WHOOOO

Dré: kay I’m coming back now

Bees Boopid: I can’t believe this he’s been here for 20 minuets and has already become the favorite I’ve been here for 6 y e a r s

Bees Boopid: Fundy are you still at home?

Does Fundy is a furry?: Yes? Why?

Bees Boopid: I am leaving now I am packing my lil sack and running away with you and Eret

Jump in the Cacc: Why are you not running away with me Tubbo?

Bees Boopid: Because you have to many people it’s you wilbur techno phil and kristin far to many I will still visit

LGBBQ: Schlatt, Niki, Puffy he’s over at our place now can we keep him

Capitalism but Gun: No I found him fair and square bitch

Music man: Just say adopted please 

Capitalism but Gun: he’s not I found him

Music man: I-okay

LGBBQ: Schlatt he’s fallen asleep with fundy I’m gonna move him to his room 

Lol colourblind: his room like at his house? 

LGBBQ: no like his room here

Lol colourblind: I thought he lived with Schlatt and them

Norememberman enderman: he does he just has room at everyone’s place he visits a lot 

Muffin man: I mean he probably won’t use it much but can I do that at our place too?

Dré: can we please?

Nomremember man: I-I know Puffy ‘adopted’ you but still 

Dré: wdym? We’ve met before he’s my friend he’s come over pet patches and committed some silly little crime w/ me it was fun!

Dad Pog?: crime?

Capitalism but Gun: What crime?

Dré: Um...a little bit of theft and arson

Capitalism but Gun: As long as he wasn’t hurt

Dré: no injuries 

Capitalism but Gun: I know that much...I’m his dad kid

  
  


Muffin Man: Schlatt can we set up a room for Tubbo in our house?

Capitalism but Gun: I don’t see a problem with it

Dré: YAY

Samsung Fridge: aw lookit big brother dweam

Lol colourblind: I’m upset he never does this with me you bad or ant

LGBBQ: Bad would you need help with anything

Muffin Man: Only with decorating we had a room for Ant but he lives with his boyfriend so we already had a spare room

Jump in the Cacc: can i help 

Dad Pog: where have you been Tommy 

Jump in the Cacc: moved the barrel put my disks back in acquired a padlock

Music man: you stole that lock didn’t you

Jump in the Cacc: I acquired it wilbur

Muffin Man: Yes you can help Tommy

Immortal angel: me and Ran also wanna help it can be like a surprise

Music man: Niki darling I love the energy he can however read these messages when he wakes up 

Immortal angel: I am not the brightest

Mom Shaped: Nonsense Niki you’re wonderfully smart

Norememberman enderman: That’s great but how are gonna hide the surprise now?

Dré: Okay first we need the group of people who are helping so far Eret, Tommy, Niki, Ranboo, BBH, and myself anyone else?

Music Man: Me! I am helping 

Samsung Fridge: !!!!!!!!!

Mom Shaped: Me and Schlatt are helping, that's one of our boys :)

Dré: Okay full list Eret, Niki, Ranboo, Tommy, Sapitus Napitus, Wilbur, Puffy, Schlatt, BBH and me :)

Jump in the Cacc: I am bringing one more person you don’t know him but he’s a friend of Tubbo’s 

Dré: awesome! Now i’ll bring y’all back to our place after I delete everything here it is a ✨surprise✨ so no snitching 

Lol colourblind: Dream I am begging you to stop using the stupid sparkle emoji 

Dré: ✨No✨

Lol colourblind: I wanna punch you

Dré: dew it

Dré: he did it

Lol colourblind: :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> owo a friend? that's poggers 
> 
> Kuddos , comments are very much appreciated

**Author's Note:**

> I am so so sorry :)


End file.
